Belthazor
Belthazor was the demonic alias of Cole Turner, a half-Demon born to the demon Elizabeth and the mortal Benjamin Turner. He was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn and was hired by The Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. He was described as a very powerful and dangerous soldier of fortune, known for destroying countless witches, innocents and demons.Contents show HistoryMain article: Cole TurnerPowers and AbilitiesActive PowersEnergy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges.Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible.Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation.Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind.Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with a gesture. Belthazor used this power once to set a demon on fire and vanquish him.Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. Belthazor used this power to swap books with Phoebe in a bookstore.Shapeshifting: (limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. Belthazor could shapeshift between his demonic and human form at will.Other PowersAdjusting: The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers.High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. He was one of the few demons who couldn't be vanquished by his own energy balls and was able to survive Piper's power of Molecular Combustion even in his human form.Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process.Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings.Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc.Illusion Casting: The ability to cast illusions. Cole mentioned having learned a trick from the Demon of Illusion and appeared in Phoebe's favorite movie to let her know he was back.Appendices The entry on Belthazor(Book of Shadows text:)Belthazor The Belthazor EntryBeware of this DemonicSoldier of Fortune. Both powerful anddangerous, he has destroyed countlesswitches, innocents, and demons.As sinister as heis intelligent, he is not to be trusted,Belthazor's known abilities includethrowing energy balls and shimmeringfrom place to place, but his powers areprobably not limited to these capabilities.Because there is no known way to defeat him,Belthazor should be avoided at all costs.Belthazor Vanquishing Spell Spell for to strengthen the Vanquishing PotionSpirits of AirForest and SeaSet us of thisDemon free;Beasts of hoofAnd Beasts of shellDrive this evilBack to hell!The ingredients of the potion can be found here.To Summon Belthazor To Summon Belthazor page.This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connectinga Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic.Magic ForcesBlack and WhiteReaching out ThroughSpace and LightBe He Far OrBe He NearBring Us the DemonBelthazor Here.This spell was written and added to the Book of Shadows by Prue Halliwell.GalleryThe Belthazor article has a Photo Gallery.Notes Piper and Prue brewing the vanquishing potionThe design for Belthazor was based on the character of Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace.The Book of Shadows contains a potion specifically to vanquish Belthazor. However, this contradicts his entry, which states there is no known way to vanquish him. However, since the book is passed down through generations, the potion could have been added later.The vanquishing potions for Belthazor have been created three times. First by Piper and Prue in "Sleuthing with the Enemy", then by Piper and Paige in "Black as Cole" for Sykes, a similar demon and a final time by Piper and Paige in "Centennial Charmed."Belthazor has the most pages in the Book of Shadows dedicated to him, having a total of four. The Cole Turner page was written by Phoebe, his main page was written by an unknown ancestor. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains